Various sheet-type materials are provided in roll form for easy storage, shipping, and dispensing for use. In the packing material industry, for example, Kraft paper is crumpled and used to fill empty portions of shipped containers. In various applications, it is advantageous to have the material be unrolled and crumpled in a continuous and easy manner to facilitate quick and efficient packing of objections for shipping.
Devices exist that facilitates fast crumpling of the packing material as it is dispensed from the roll by passing the material through a relatively small passage. The engagement of the material with the passage crumples the paper for the user to then quickly apply to the shipped load. Rolls of packing material such as Kraft paper, however, are generally not uniform in their form. For example, typical Kraft paper rolls are wound around a cylindrical core. This core, however, may not have perfectly near circular circumference, either through manufacturing or through the handling of the roll before it is disposed for dispensing the material. Then, when that core is disposed on a support around which the roll will rotate during dispensing of the packing material, the roll will have an uneven rotation rate. For instance, the roll may rotate at a first rate until a flat portion of the core engages the roll's support, at which time the roll may slip and rotate quickly and then stop suddenly. Such motion can cause a tear in the packing material, which can render that portion of the material unsuitable for the packing task at hand.